Pokemon: The Adventures of Chris!
by AustinNotADoctor
Summary: Chris had a rough time growing up. Now living with his grandparents, he finds out he has the option to go out on his own with a pokemon of his own. On the journey, he develops trust and friendship, emotions he never had felt so strongly about. He finally found what he was born to do: become a pokemon master.
1. Introduction

**June 8th**

Both Canadian and American scientists have been working on finding new land masses. We may have found one, we are just looking for an approval to go visit the new land.

**July 1st**

We received our approval last week to go visit the new land mass. Our mission will be to search the land to see if it is of decent living conditions. We arrive tomorrow.

**July 2nd**

Our boat docked safely. However, we found one major discovery as we hit land. The land is populated by pokemon! We were greeted by several Spheal, Starly, and Poochyena's. They were friendly. Most of them. Once they realized we weren't there to harm them, they cooperated.

**August 2nd**

It's been a month. We're heading back to America to tell people of our discoveries. Hopefully the president, will allow us to build cities there.

**January 1st**

With the new year comes new homes. We are working on a five year plan to populate this new land. We've decided to call it the Kion Region. With our American and Canadian technology, we should be able to add on enough towns and cities in Kion in the five years.


	2. Chapter 1

"Christian! Come look at the view!" my mother called. I was below deck on our boat, going to our new home, the Kion Region. I never wanted to move, neither did my dad, but I guess my mom forced us into it. I'd been moving around all too often in my life. Thirteen years old and I'd already seen most of the big cities. San Francisco, Minneapolis, New York, Miami, and Quebec City. The worst part is, I'd lived in all those spots.

Scientists went to research this place only five years ago. Now it's highly populated and we're one of the last people who get to live here. My grandparents already live in Kion, maybe that's why mom wanted to move. They won't even be in the same town as us though. Good plan mom.

Anyway, scientists didn't even tell us all about it. Apparently there's some secret about this place and we'll learn to embrace it as we live here. Wonder what it is. How stupid of them though. What if it's terrible?

I got to the main deck. I can see why mom called me up here. It really was beautiful. The ocean was amazing. I love it.

"Our home is going to be near the ocean Chris," she said, "You're going to love it." I hoped she was right.

My parents and grandparents were really the only people I had in my life. I was always picked on at every school I went to. I didn't want to lose them.

The sun finally set. It was dark. I could see lights on the horizon though. We were close.

"Neverland City up ahead! We'll be docking in about ten minutes!" My dad called. He loved his boat, he was definitely a man of the sea.

We finally arrived. We took a taxi to our new home, all our stuff was already there. Our house was nice as I saw outside. My dad said it was a two-story, so it must have had a basement. I was ready to get in and sleep. A day out to sea really got to me. We opened the door, and I heard barking.

"Dad, did we get a dog?" I asked.

"No, Chris, that's a surprise I had for you. I already knew. We didn't get a dog, but, meet your new pet. His name is Luxio."


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a year and Kion has been terrible. My parents have gotten a divorce, my dad released Luxio, and both of them have taken terrible turns to their lives. The only good thing about it is the secret the scientists talked about was the region is full of pokemon.

My mom started to use drugs, she moved from Neverland City to Hettlen Town. Dad stayed in Neverland City and decided to become the next Charlie Sheen. Minus the successful acting career.

Me? Well, I decided last night to call my grandma in Clean Slate Town. I told her what's going on. She told me she's coming to get me. I told her no. I can't take one more night. I told her to meet me somewhere around Route 430. I ran away. And, this is what's happening I guess.

I made it far. I was on Route 431 when it happened. An angry flock of Tailow came at me. There had to be about fifty of them. They started constantly pecking at me. I was hurt. I didn't know if I could make it to Route 430. I fell down. I couldn't get up. I was nearly out of it. The pecks weren't even hurting anymore, the pain had already taken over my whole body. Then, I heard it.

It was a roar, very similar to a lion's. I looked up to see a silhouette of a lion. I was surprised. But I knew it was some pokemon. It then started running toward me. I was never going to see grandma again.

What happened next surprised me. He actually stood over me and started fending them off. I saw flashes of yellow emerge from the pokemon. I saw the colors of the pokemon, black, light blue, and some yellow. Could this be Luxio? No. Luxio wasn't a lion pokemon.

Eventually, the flapping of wings stopped. All that was left was me and the lion pokemon. The pokemon layed down, and nudged me. Did it want me to ride it? With all my strength, I climbed on. The pokemon was gentle, it carried me for quite a while, I saw the sign marking Route 430.


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke with a smile on my face. I knew today was going to be a big day. Well, that is, if I was even selected. But I was too confident right now. I got on some jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and grabbed the hat my dad bought for me when we went to an American football game a long time ago. I grabbed my backpack I came to Clean Slate with. I packed a few extra clothes and some other stuff I thought I might need. I went downstairs.

Grandma had made another gigantic breakfast.

"You're going to need your energy for today." She'd said.

We ate and talked. I had to get going in about an hour, so I thought I'd take a shower before I left. My shower didn't take long, so we sat down and talked for a while once I was done.

"Dear, know that I have full faith in you. If you just want to become a breeder, that's fine, if you want to try to become the champion, I'll support you. But are you sure you want this?"

"Mary." My grandfather said. "The boy has his mind made up. Besides, he may not even get a pokemon. But I'm sure he'll go on to do great things one day."

"Thank you grandpa." I looked at the clock. "Well, I had better get going."

They walked me out to the door.

"Dear, stay safe." She gave me a big hug. "I love you."

"I love you too grandma."

"Christian," my grandfather started, "keep flying, soar like a Starraptor, but keep all fours on the ground. Good luck. Come home whenever you can."

"Thank you two so much. I love you. Goodbye." And I took off, headed toward Oak's lab, waving behind me.

I saw the lab in the distance, there were tons of people there. Most looked older. I came up to the crowd. Many of them were adults.

"Okay everyone!" A voice came on through a megaphone. "I need all the kids aged ten through eighteen to stay here, adults, please go behind the lab, whoever get's a pokemon is going to come out that door! Thank you!"

I stayed. There had to be about fifty kids with me.

The voice over the megaphone came on again. "Okay everyone, form a line, thank you. First person! Please come in!" I came last in line, except for one other person behind me.

"Hmph! It doesn't matter. I'll still get a pokemon. And it'll be better than yours." he looked at me when saying this. He kept complaining. All of a sudden, the voice came on.

"People of Clean Slate! The first pokemon has been taken! Curtis Hewn has selected Torchic! Good luck Curtis!" The crowd cheered.

"Hm. Torchic sounds weak anyway." The boy behind me said.

The line got shorter and shorter. About thirty people have been called in by now. Most of the pokemon were gone. All that remained was Treeko, Squirtle, Turtwig, Piplup, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. More people were called up. Only five more people were ahead of me. Three pokemon remained. I was getting nervous.

The megaphone sounded. "Please welcome the newest trainer, Bea Potter, who has selected Turtwig!" I didn't know who the last two pokemon were. But there were five more people ahead of me. I just hoped I got one.

The megaphone sounded again, one person ahead of me. My head was pounding so hard, all I heard was the pokemon taken was Treeko. The person in front of me went inside. I was afraid. I was just going to go home to my grandparents now. It felt like an eternity. Then someone came out in a lab coat, I thought to tell me it's over.

Instead, he smiled. "Come on in and meet the professor." He told me.

I walked in, I was nervous, I looked around, a few pokemon were wandering around, there were so many books and other lab equipment. I saw the professor. He had to be in his fifties, but he had a young glow to him. On the table next to him was one pokeball.

"Hi!" he started. "Name please?"

"Hi. I'm Chris. Chris Gothem."

"Nice to meet you, Chris. Now, here's the test, can you tell me what these people accomplished?" He pointed to a wall. There were pictures of trainers and their pokemon. I read each one, they went like this:

Pokemon Trainer Red  
Champion of the Kanto Region

Pokemon Trainer Gold  
Champion of the Johto Region

Pokemon Trainer Emerald  
Champion of the Hoenn Region

Pokemon Trainer Diamond  
Champion of the Sinnoh Region

"Uh, they were all champions of their region?" I said.

"Correct! Very good. Now, why do you think so?"

I looked at the pictures. Red's team looked amazing; he had his Pikachu on his shoulder the two of them smiling at each other. He was sitting atop his Lapras, who in front were a Charizard, Blastoise, Venusar, all looking up at him. And behind Lapras, was his Snorlax, smiling down on Red.

"Well, Red, he looks like he's got an amazing team, they all look incredibly strong."

"Hm, well, I'm sorrry bu-"

"But that's not all. They all looked like they loved and cared for each other. I mean, just look at Red and Pikachu. They've obviously got a strong bond."

"That's right! I almost thought you wouldn't get it!" he said with a smile. "Now, I think you can take that final pokemon there, when you go outside, send out the pokemon."

I walked over to the table and picked up the ball. It felt warm. Then I thought for a moment. I did it! I have my own pokemon!

"Oh, and you'll need these too." He handed me five pokeballs. And you know, I've been updating my grandfather's pokedex so much, I was looking for the right trainer to test it out. I think you're the one. Here! A pokedex is basically a guide to all pokemon. You have to catch pokemon to get better results from it, but I think you'll be okay. The world awaits you Chris! Go on!"

"Thank you Professor Gary!" I opened the door to go outside. The whole crowd was staring at me. They didn't know I had a pokemon yet. I held out my right hand with the pokeball and threw it up. The crowd roared, but that didn't matter. I wanted to see my first pokemon. The ball released the pokemon. It came to full form now. My first pokemon was a Cyndaquil.

"And finally! Chris Gothem has received a Cyndaquil! Good luck Chris!"

I waved to the crowd as they parted to let me pass. Once I got through, the crowd started to break down. I heard yelling from the other side of the lab. I ran over to go check it out.


	5. Chapter 4

test


End file.
